A series of lines of a common origin which differ in their metastatic potential have been analyzed for their expression of murine histocompatibility complex antigens (MHC). The benign, non-metastatic line has consistently been found to contain 5-10X more MHC specific RNA than the metastatic lines. We intend to further characterize this down regulation at the protein level and with more specific probes.